The Broken Promises
by Arimhisa Myui
Summary: Did you have promise about something important with friend but she/he broke the promise? But what will you do if she/he forgot your promise? This story about Mikan life and her friends that broke their promises. Now, how Mikan handle her life when her heart is now broken because of the promises. Not only that, Mikan also got betrayed by her so-called friend. What will Mikan do? R&R
1. Prologue 1

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Mikan's Past<strong>

_Little brunette 4 years old was running after her best friend who same age as her. They were playing tag and little brunette is 'it'._

"_WAIT!" Screamed little brunette as her best friend stop running. Little brunette finally reached her best friend._

"_Mou" little brunette pouted. "You running too fast…of course I can't catch you." Says little brunette._

"_Hahaha…you just so slow, Mikan. Just like a turtle. Ops…. Correction, you slow just like a snail..! Ahaha!" Says long black hair girl as she started run away._

"_MEIKO, YOU SO MEAN!" Screamed little Mikan as she run after little Meiko._

_Both of them running until they were tired so they decided to lay down on grass to rest. Then little Mikan ask question to her best friend, Meiko._

"_Nee, Meiko…can I ask you questions?" Asked little Mikan to little Meiko. "Um...Sure. What is it?" Replied little Meiko. 'I hope it not weird questions because Mikan always asked weird question' thought little Meiko as she sweat drop._

"_What will you do if I am happy?" asked innocent little Mikan. "If you happy, of course me too happy for you" replied happily little Meiko. "What will you do if I smile or laughing?" asked little Mikan with her bright smile. "If you smiling, I return smile with you and if you laughing, of course I am gonna laughing with you." Replied little Meiko with chuckle._

"_And if I get happiness?" asked little Mikan with her brighter smile than before. "If I can I want to share you some of my happiness so you will get happier than before because you are my best friend." Replied little Meiko with happy face. Her answer make little Mikan so happy._

"_But If I am sad or crying, what will you do?" asked little Mikan with happy face turn to sad face. Little Meiko so shocked when she saw little Mikan sad face. She wondered what happened with her but she ignored it because she want to answer her question._

"_If you sad or crying, I would ask you what bothering you maybe I can help you and I would comfortably you when you sad or crying." Replied little Meiko. "And if I get sadness, what will you do?" asked little Mikan. "I will take some of your sadness and we gonna through it together." Replied little Meiko._

"_And the last question is….._

**Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Please continue read and don't forget to review.<strong>


	2. Prologue 2

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>"<em>And the last question is will you be my best friend forever and ever?" asked little Mikan. "Of course! We will be B.F.F.A.E, no matter wha-" little Meiko was cut off by little Mikan.<em>

"_What B.F.F.A.E mean?" asked innocent and dense little Mikan. "Wow, Mikan…I don't know that you so dense…" says little Meiko. "SORRY FOR BEING DENSE, MEIKO!" Screamed little Mikan. "….and so loud…" says little Meiko._

"_Agrrrr….SO MEAN!" crying little Mikan. "Hai, Hai…gomen ne Mikan-chan. Can I continue where you cut me off..?" asked little Meiko as little Mikan nodded at her question. "Alright…We will be B.F.F.A.E, no matter what will happen to us….we will get through of it such as pain or sadness…together we will through all of that and we will believing each other no matter how many people insult us." says little Meiko with smile._

"_Is it true?"  
>"Yes…"<br>"Promise..?"  
>"Promise."<em>

_Both of them promised as their foreheads touch each other and then laughing together. After that, they walked separated as they going home. Little they don't know the future that wait them make both of them fall apart._

_**TIMES SKIP ~ ( 3 YEARS LATER)**_

_Mikan alreardy 7 years old same as Meiko. __**(I don't want to typing 'little' because it became to irritated me)**__ Mikan already found out her alices last year but kept secret to all her friend including her best friend. Her alices are nullification, insertion, S.E.C __and this morning got mind-reading alice from her mom , Yuka. So she decide to tell Meiko about this today after school at her house._

_**Mikan POV**_

_This morning my mom give me mind-reading alice stone and I so happy but can't help but curious about it because mom says it is good to know what enemy think and protect our self from them. But I ignoring it and went to school._

_When I arrived at my classroom and went inside I was so shocked that my classmates throwing stuffs to my best friend, Meiko and yelled "MONSTER!" , "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" , "NOBODY WANT YOU HERE, YOU MONSTER!" I immediately rush beside Meiko and hugged her to protect her from her classmate's throwing stuffs and insults._

_"Mikan-chan, why you are protect her?…you know she is a MONSTER!"  
>"Sakura-san, why are you caring for this Monster?!"<br>"Mikan, why you are friend with this THING?!"_

_All of this is questions from classmates to Mikan. "All of your questions are enough with one answer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please keep on read and do not forget review.<strong>

**SEC = Steal, Erasy and Copy**


	3. Prologue 3

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mikan-chan, why you are protect her?…you know she is a MONSTER!"<br>"Sakura-san, why are you caring for this Monster?!"  
>"Mikan, why you are friend with this THING?!"<em>

_All of this is questions from classmates to Mikan. "All of your questions are enough with one answer. She is my best friend and the only one my childhood friend NOT. THE. MONSTER." Hissed Mikan as she glare her classmates who shivered from fear because Mikan only turn into this mode when protect the one she love.  
>"B-but what make you think this girl is not a monster? Asked unison stuttered classmates because of fear. "..And what makes the all of you think Meiko is a monster? Asked Mikan as she hugged Meiko tightening.<em>

"_B-because I am the one who saw her running inside the forest and began to follow her. Then, she stop running and standing in front of tall and big tree around 18 meter tall. She just stared at the big tree and touch it with her bare hands. Then, the big tree began to cracked and suddenly went 'BOOM'. I can't saw clearly because of thick smoke. After the thick smoke already disappear, the big tree that I saw just collapsed down to ground like something cut it. Then I saw Meiko walked to the collapsed tree and smile at it." Says a boy who witness at the incident in the forest._

"_Hey, not only that…Do you all remember that our teacher asked Meiko to throw broken chair into garbage behind school yesterday..?" asked the girl with dark purple hair._

"_Yes...what wrong with it?" replied unison classmates ._

"_Well…at recess time I always walked around the school. Then I saw Meiko behind the school and just stared at the broken chair. When I decided to call her, I saw she touch the broken chair and that chair suddenly split into two like something cut it. I got scared and run off to the classroom." Says the girl with dark purple hair. "Do you believe us now?" _

"_I don't believe you all, NOT. EVEN. ONCE." Hissed Mikan as the angry overflow her._

"_Alright, we already answer you about why we think this girl is a monster." As he point to Meiko. " Now, your turn to answer us…why you believe this girl is not a monster?" asked class rep as he glared Mikan and Meiko. "I believe her because of promise we made. Even without promise, I will always believe no matter what happened and the both of us will believe each other, right Meiko?" says Mikan as she look Meiko with smile. "Um…y-yeah" replied Meiko with hesitated._

"_Promise my a**" says a boy with disgust face make Mikan glare hard at that boy and accidently active her mind-reading alice. Then, she clearly heard a thought that says…._

'_What kind promise do we made…?'_

Mikan was so shocked but decided to ignore it.

**End Of Mikan POV**

At the same time their homeroom teacher came in and make all her classmates separated and went to their seats. Mikan decided to tell Meiko about her alices and thought maybe it will make her happy if they share secret but how wrong she is.

**Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Please continue read and do not forget to review.<strong>


	4. Prologue 4

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TIMES SKIP ~ (AFTER SCHOOL)<strong>_

_Mikan search Meiko but found now where. Few minutes later, Mikan still not found her. Then Mikan saw Meiko against the wall at the gate school. Look like she was waited for Mikan. Mikan started to running toward her._

**Mikan POV**

_I running toward Meiko as fast as I can. Then I yelled her name to make her notice that I already arrive at her._

"_MEIKO! SORRY FOR MAKE YOU WAITING" I yelled and thought 'Even thought I am the one that search her but she just waited me here…'_

"_Mikan, why are you late?" Meiko asked as she lift one her brow to me._

"_So-Sorry (pant) it no-nothing (pant)" I replied her as I panting hard because of running._

"_Nee..nee…Meiko, will you come to my house this evening I have something to tell you or should I say surprise for you? I asked with sparkling eyes to her. "I don't wanna..I am busy." She replied make me disappoint but I won't give up so I began to beg her to come._

"_Pleaseeeeee…" I says with my puppy eyes then she hesitated answer because my puppy eyes was one of her weakness._

"_I-I don't want"  
>"Pleaseeeee"<br>"D-don't want"  
>"Puh-leaseeee"<br>"Agrrr…alright alright, you win."_

'_YAY!, VICTORY!' I thought as I showed her my victory smile. "Don't forget it." I says to her as both of us separated each other to our homes._

**AT HOME**

"_Tadaima__." I say as I entered in house and leave my shoes in front door. Then I walked to the living room and saw my mom knitting something. My mom saw me and say…  
>"Oh, <em>_okaerinasai__, Mikan-chan." Mom says as she stop knitted and look at me with her gentle smile.  
>"Tadaima, <em>_okaa-san.__" I says and return the smile that my mom gave me. "Okaa-san, __nanishiteruno__?" I asked innocently as my mom began to chuckle make me more confuse. "Okaa-san…why are you chuckle?" I asked innocent again._

"_Don't tell me that you forget that Christmas has almost come?" asked my mom with funny face make me face palm and I thought 'HOW COULD I FORGET IT?!'_

"…_Then that knit for who?" I asked as I point to my mom knitted earlier. "Of course for your dad, you dummy daughter." mom replied as she poked my right cheek while giggled. "…And for me?" I asked as I pouted. "Of course it secret." Replied my mom as she continue knitted. "Ah~ It not fair ~." I whinned as I start to stamping feet._

"_Alright alright…now hold out your hand." She says as I hold out my hand and she give something to my palm. On my palm there is alice stone which colour black and red and it began slowing insert to my body._

"_What alice is it..?"  
>"It for me to know and for you to find out.."<br>"Ohhh…okay." I says as trying remember something important._

_Blink…Blink…Blink_

"_AAAAAAHHHH! I FORGET THIS EVENING I WANT TO TELL MEIKO ABOUT MY SECRET!" My mom let go the knit because shocked with her daughter sudden yell._

"_OKAA-SAN, CAN I TELL MEIKO ABOUT MY ALICES?!  
>"It alrig-" but was cut off by me.<br>"OH..THANKS MOM!" I hugged my mom and run to my room to get chance._

**AFTER MIKAN CHANGE (STILL Mikan POV)**

_After I got change, I went to living room waiting for Meiko as I start walked to living room from my room. As I arrived at the living room, I heard 'knock' from door and wondered who is it. 'If it Meiko, it impossible for her to arrive so early…' I thought and quickly snapped from it when heard someone yelled._

"_MIKAN, CAN YOU GET IT?!"  
>"OKAY, MOM!"<em>

_I run to front door and opened the door and saw a man wear black hat, black clothe, black long trouser and black sunglass._

"_May I ask who are you, Mister?" I asked innocent with smile.  
>"I am…."<em>

**Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Please continue read and do not to review.<strong>

**Here the translate: **

**Tadaima = I'm home  
>Okaerinasai = Welcome home<br>Okaa-san = Mother  
>Nanishiteruno = What are you doing?<strong>


	5. Prologue 5

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Mikan POV<strong>

"_I am…" he stop for seconds and want to continue but was cut off by my mother yelled.  
>"MIKAN! WHO IS IT?!" asked my mother as she came out from living room. At the same time, I turn back to answer my mother. <em>

_When I want to answer, I saw my mother's wide eyes and then running toward me and yelled "MIKAN! LOOK BEHIND YOU!". As she yelled, I look behind saw something that make me wide eyes. That man earlier was holding a knife and want to stab me. I want to run away but I was fell down because I was hit by my school shoes and make me fell._

_I thought I gonna die because that man getting close to me. I close my eyes waiting for death as my mother yelled "NO!" but there nothing happened. I open my eyes slowed and saw my mother was got stabbed at her heart with open her arm to protect me. I felt my tear flowed down to my cheek as that man pull out the knife from my mother body make she fell down._

"_OKAA-SAN!" I yelled as I sat beside my mom that still conscious but panting heavily. I hugged my mother and saw lot of blood flowing out from her body make me scared of it. "O-okaa-san…d-don't worry…__otoo-san__ will c-come back home s-soon…" I says stutter and then I heard chuckle. I turn my head to look around who is chuckle and my head stop at that man who stabbed my mom make me growled with angry. "WHY. ARE. YOU. CHUCKLE?" I says coldly that makes people shudder with fear but this man seem unaffected._

"_Look like your otoo-san already dead by my friend's hand." That man says between chuckle. I wide eyes at this my mother who is still conscious too wide eyes. "I don't believe you?" I hissed and then that man began to laugh. "Y-you want me you prove to you…." He said between laugh "…well here my friend the one who kill your father…" he said while his friend appeared in front of me and my mother makes both of us wide eyes._

_sob….sob…sob…._

_I crying with all my heart and hugged my mother tightly as her mother's tear flowed down to her cheek. "Don't worry you will follow your father to HELL with your mother." He said while he smirk and then he told his friend to grab me. I want to run away but my leg shaking hard that impossible from me to stand._

_His friend grab both of my hands make me standing. I look up and saw that man was holding a knife that stab my mother earlier. I want to fight back but I have no energy because of fear. "M-mikan….ni-__nigeru__..." my mom says weakly as I close my eyes tightly when I saw that man was ready to stab me. Then I screamed…."NO!" and I heard…_

_Thud…thud_

_I open my eyes slowly and saw two man laying unconscious with lot of blood flowing out from their body nonstop. I wonder what id happened but ignored it. I rush to my mother and sat beside her. Then my mother says… "D-do you….remember t-the…alice stone…that I g-gave you….earlier?" asked my mother weakly as I nodded. _

"_A-actualy…that Blood-control ….alice…it o-only can use 1 time….for temporally alice…y-you already use …once…and the v-victim is the…both of them…" mom said as she point weakly to both of men who unconscious make me shock. I am the one who make them unconscious. "A-after this..you can't…use it any..more…it already vanish…w-within your …body…" mom said weakly and suddenly she screamed in pain make me more worry._

"_Look like…I can't …hold the..pain..you..know…I don't e-ever…regret…to save you…b-because you…are…my only…. daughter…." Mom said as she touch my left cheek with her right hand and then she spoke something that make me crying hard._

"_Your father…and me…love you..from…o-our heart…_dakara itsumo waratte___...we…always beside you…and watch..over you..at above…" mom said as she start crying. "Here..I give…. you alice ….stone tele..portation of mine…. so you can …r-run away from dan..gerous …people like …today…." Mom said as she create alice stone colour aquamarine and gave to me._

"_We…always…love you…, Y-yukihara Sakura…Mikan.." mom said my full name for a last time with smile. Then she close her eyes and her right hand that touch my left cheek fell down. She already died. I cry with all my heart as I hugged her body tightly. Then I says…_

"_Okaa-san…me too love you and otoo-san with all my heart….goodbye and thank you for giving me love…" _

_**End Mikan POV**_

_Creak…_

_Mikan heard the front door open and saw someone standing there with shock face. Then she saw who is it make her wide eyes._

**Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Please continue read and wait for the update. Do not forget to review.<strong>

**Here the translate:**

**Otoo-san = Father  
>Nigeru = Run away<br>Dakara itsumo waratte = So always smile  
><strong>

**The identity of the 2 men in this chapter is they from Alice Academy Organization (AAO). They were gave a mission to kill Mikan and her both parents but sadly they were died by Mikan's alice.**


	6. Prologue 6

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><em>Mikan heard the front door open and saw someone standing there with shock face. Then she saw who is it make her wide eyes.<em>

"_M-meiko!"_

**Meiko POV**

_I arrived at front of Mikan's house like she told me to come. When I opened the door and wondered why the door unlock but ignored it. Then I entered the house, the scene in front of me make me shock. There is lot of blood, 2 men laying unconscious and Mikan who is now crying hugged Aunt Yuka who is unconscious too. I just standing there in shock I quickly snapped from shock mode when someone called my name._

"_M-meiko!"_

_I know who is called me, it is Mikan. I just saw Mikan look at me with her wide eyes and I just stared at her with shock face. Then I realize that Mikan has red eyes and she still crying. Her hands and clothes soaked by blood. 'Maybe that blood own by Aunt Yuka.' I thought . _

'_EH? WAIT!' I thought loudly as I stared at Aunt Yuka's body and there a hole in heart. I look around to search object that kill Aunt Yuka. My eyes stop at a knife with lot a blood on it and that knife is beside Mikan while I wide my eyes. I already know who the murder._

"_MIKAN! HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN MOTHER?! I yelled. When she want to say something, I cut her off._

"_YOUR OKAA-SAN LOVE YOU, CARING YOU BUT THIS YOU REPAY HER! Oh yea…you said you want to tell me your secret and your secret is THIS! I yelled as I point to Aunt Yuka's body. "I know….your secret is…YOU DON'T LOVE YOUR MOTHER AND KILL HER, RIGHT?! "…AND YOU WANT TO SHARE THIS SECRET WITH ME, HAH?! As I finished yelled, she glare me coldly make me shudder with fear._

"_It not me who killed my mother and father but it-" she was cut off by me..again.  
>"OHH! YOU KILLED YOUR FATHER TOO!<br>"It not m-" she was cut off…again._

"_IF IT NOT YOU THEN WHO IS IT?! IT IS ONLY YOU WHO CONSCIOUS RIGHT NOW! IF YOU BLAME THE BOTH OF THEM…" as I point to both of men who laying unconscious "…IT IMPOSSIBLE BECAUSE THEY WERE UNCOUSCIOUS! I THINK WHEN YOU WANT TO STAB YOUR MOTHER, THEY SAW THAT AND WANT TO STOP YOU BUT WAS GOT KILLED BY YOU, RIGHT?!" I yelled as my fears overwhelmed me make me more scared and decided to cover it and act strongly but my body betrayed me. I shaking hard with fear._

**End of Meiko POV**

**Mikan POV**

_Meiko in front of me was shaking badly but I won't blame her because of this scene. It makes me hurt when she suspected me who killed my mother."It true…it not me who killed okaa-san but them." I said as I point to both of men who unconscious._

"_Ohhh….then, what your proves to suspected them?" she asked with raised a one brow make me panic inside because there nobody around me who witness with murder case. Unless I have Memory-processing alice to share my memories to her but I don't have copy or steal it. So I just sit silently and think hard to prove her but I can't do it because it too hard get prove._

"_What? Cat got your tongue? Hahaha, indeed…you are the murder." She said arrogantly even though her body is shaking badly with fears."Why you doesn't believe me?" I asked her as I stop crying._

"_Why should I believe you MONSTER? She said coldly makes me more hurt.  
>"D-doen't we promise that we always believe each other no matter what happen?" I asked stuttering as I want to start crying but hold it because afraid of her reply."WHAT?! Just when I promise to monster like you, Huh? Stop dreaming monster." She hissed as she glare at me. <em>

"_W-why you forget our promises?"  
>"LIKE I SAY, JUST WHEN I PROMISE TO MONSTER LIKE YOU?!" she yelled as she began to walked away from my house.<br>"How could you forget it" I whispered as my tears overflowed down to my cheek but she heard it. Then I heard she muttered…_

"_Promise my a**" _

_Make me remember today at school, a boy who said the same pharse._

**Flashback**

"_Promise my a**" says a boy with disgust face make Mikan glare hard at that boy and accidently active her mind-reading alice. Then, she clearly heard a thought that says…._

'_What kind promise do we made…?'_

**End Of Flashback**

"_Look like that thought is not a lied…" I said to myself as I close my eyes to try hold back my tears, I got hurt by Meiko and make my heart broke. I let go of my mother's body and start to stand but fell down._

**End Of Mikan POV**

_As Mikan fell down, she opened her eyes and shock when she saw her mother's body and 2 men start to disappears including blood and knife. Mikan was wondering what happened just now._

**Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Please continue read and please wait for update. Do not forget to review.<strong>


	7. Prologue 7

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><em>Mikan run to her room and then jumped on her bed and cry with all of her heart until midnight because she lose her both parents and got hurt by her so-called best friend. She alone in her house and there nobody beside her to comfort her.<em>

**TIMES SKIP (Tomorrow morning)**

**Mikan POV**

_I waked up and saw my alarm clock, it only 6:30am. School start at 7:30am I get up from my bed weakly and walked to the bathroom to get bath. I entered the bathroom and saw a mirror in front of me reflection my pale face. My eyes look tired and so red maybe because I was crying nonstop yesterday. But I just ignored it._

_After I took long shower, I went to my room to get change. I wear pink shirt that have word "Fight Like A Girl" and wear white skirt. I took a glance at my alarm clock and it show 7:10am. I took my school beg and walked to front of door._

_Just I arrived in front door, I flinch because this is the scene my mother died yesterday. I wear my shoes quickly and out of my house. I went to school and wear my façade so my friend won't worry about me. I already arrived at front gate school and I slap my face to get stronger._

_As I went in, I saw many students saw me and some of it start ro run away and some of it start to whisper something but I just wave at them and smile like my usual normal days. They saw me wave at them and they start to glare at me. I just ignored it and walked to my classroom._

_I stop at front door of my classroom and I thought ' It time to put my façade' as I opened the door and I say…_

"_Good morning __Minna-san__!" but there nobody greet back and they all glare at me make me flinch.  
>"W-what wrong w-with you all?" I asked stuttering and I felt something bad will happen to me today.<br>"What wrong, what wrong with us? It is because of YOU MONSTER." Hissed dark purple hair girl as she glare at me.  
>"W-what wr-" I was cut off by a boy who witness at Meiko's incident about tree yesterday.<em>

"_YOU MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AT US!  
>"YEAH, THAT RIGHT!" said unison of classmate.<br>"YOU THE REAL MONSTER HERE NOT MEIKO! HOW COULD YOU KILLED YOUR BOTH PARENT?!" said unison both of dark purple hair girl and boy who says earlier._

"_I feel bad called Meiko monster and the real MONSTER IS YOU" class rep said as he point at me.  
>"How do you know even though you all don't know what the real incident is?" I talk back.<em>

"_Of course we don't know but Meiko knew because she the one who saw you killed your mother and she the one who spread this event at this school so that we all get away from you and protect our self. Teacher and all students in this school already know that you are MURDER." replied a boy._

_I flinch at his replied and began to walked toward Meiko at her seat. _

"_M-meiko, how could you do this to me?" I said as I reach out my hand toward her but suddenly someone shoved me off and I felt down."DOESN'T YOU SEE MEIKO RIGHT NOW IS AFRAID OF YOU?!" said dark purple hair girl._

"_Meiko, why you are doing this? Don't I am your best friend? I said as I start to standing.  
>"JUST WHEN I BECOME YOUR BEST FRIEND, HUH?! I DON'T WANT TO FRIEND WITH MONSTER!" she replied as she start crying.<em>

_Just I heard her replied, I felt hurt at my heart and start to fell down on my knees. I put my hands on my face and start cying. Then I heard my classmates say to me…_

"_GET OUT HERE NOBODY WANT YOU!"  
>"YOU MONSTER JUST DROP DEATH WILL YOU?!"<br>"I can't believe that I friend with MURDER OR SHOULD I SAY MONSTER?!"  
>"CAN YOU JUST DIE 'CAUSE THERE NOBODY CARE ABOUT YOU?!"<em>

_I look up to see Meiko and I hope she save me but when I saw her face that showed disgust and fear toward me. I stand up and began running out of classroom._

**End Of Mikan POV**

**Meiko POV**

_I saw Mikan look me with hopeful eyes but I look at her with disgust and fear. Then she stand up and began to running out of classroom and I thought….'Serve her right'. Suddenly I felt hurt in my chest but I just ignored it._

**End Of Meiko POV**

**Mikan POV**

_I running out of classroom and I skip school to go out of this place. I run and run then suddenly it start snowing. I stopped run and look at sky._

'_Oh yeah….it almost Christmas…' I thought. Then suddenly I start to vanish and I arrived in place that I don't know. I thought…. 'Look like I accidently active my teleportation alice….oh well..' _

_I walked and walked then I arrive at the temple. I went inside and start to fell down then my body start to shivering of cold. Suddenly there an old man entered the temple and saw me laying down on the ground of snow. Then that old man rush beside me and say…_

"_Little girl are you okay? Do you want to stay because I own this temple?" he said as I nodded weakly. Then everything went black._

**TIMES SKIP (Next Year)**

**(Still) Mikan POV**

_After that incident, I have living with the old man who found me laying on ground of snow. I call him Jii-chan and I even tell him a lied that loss memory because I want to forget all that tragedy in my life. Only my name is truth and my cheerful personality._

_Jii-chan also got me into school. I already make many friend and I'm so happy. Today in school, there a new transfers student. _

_When she entered in my classroom, I saw her emotionless face, black-raven hair and amethyst colour eyes. 'Wow, she beautiful' I thought. Then my homeroom teacher her to make introduced herself make me exciting._

_"My name is Hotaru Imai." She said with emotionless face._

**End Of Mikan POV**

This is were the story begin.

**End of Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Please continue read and please wait for the update. Do not forget to review.<strong>

**I am so sorry for long prologue. Gomenasai *bowing***

**Here the translate:**

**Minna-san = Everyone  
>Jii-chan = Grandpa<strong>


	8. Chapter 1

**Me: *yawning* "OUCH!" *****get hit by Hotaru's baka gun***

**Hotaru: *hit me with baka gun* "Oi, stop yawning will you?" *Annoying***

**Me: "I can't help it 'cause I just awake from my sweet dream"**

**Hotaru: "Just continue working you idiot."**

**Me: "Hai hai...then can you do the disclaimer?"**

**Hotaru: "Tch. Why should I do that? I don't to do it even you begging me." *start walk away***

**Me: "Tch. I just thought that if you do the disclaimer I will give you 800 rabbits"**

**Hotaru: *pop out cat's ears* "Alright I will do it. Don't forget 800 rabbits" *pull out signboard***

* * *

><p><strong>$$$$ Arimhisa Myui don't own Gakuen Alice $$$$<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru: "<span>Alright I already do it. Where my rabbits?<span>" *hold out her hand***

**Me: "Here." *give her rabbits***

**Hotaru: *quickly snatch the rabbits from my hand* "I happy to work with you again." *walk away***

**Me: "Yare yare..." *sweat drop***

* * *

><p>Mikan already move on from '<em>that' <em>and become best friend with Hotaru Imai. Even though they are best friend, they always fighting but it is usual for them. This year, they both are 10 years old. Hotaru decided to transfer to Gakuen Alice make Mikan sad. Few months later, Mikan can't take anymore without Hotaru so she decided to follow her.

After arrived in front of Gakuen Alice, she got accident that make her transfer there. Mr. Narumi is the one who transfer Mikan in G.A and he tell Mikan to make friends in class 2B. At first, it so hard to make friends in class 2B but Mikan never give up. Little by little courage, she able to make friends. She decided to make promise with them when she get along with them and get a courage to tell them about '_that_' because she afraid it will happen again to her.

**TIMES SKIP (1 Year Later)**

**Mikan POV**

Konnichiwa**, **my name is Mikan Sakura. 11 years old. I have Nullification, Mind-reading, Teleportation, Insertion and S.E.C alices but I told them**(Teachers and students of GA)** I have Nullification Alice and my other alice kept secret from them because there will be danger if someone know like happen to my past.

It already 1 year I became GA student and I already met Hotaru again. Not only that, me too got along with all students in class 2B expect the pervert. Oh I mean Natsume Hyuuga. He always peek at my underwear. He pervert old man. Hmph! Right now I am running to my class because I AM LATE AGAIN!

**Flashback This Morning**

RINGGGG! RINGGGG! RINGGGG! Wake up BAKA!

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**THUD!** *fell down from bed*

"OUCH!" I yell. 'It really hurt to get awake by Hotaru's invention baka alarm clock' I thought as I scratching my head where it got hit by baka alarm clock. I look at alarm clock and it show 7:45am, school start at 8:05am. I wide eyes at this. "OH NO! I LATE ALREADY!" I yell as get up and take a quickly bath.

After bath, I quickly get change into school uniform, a black cardigan over a white collared, long-sleeved shirt, matched with a plaid red mini-skirt and wear black knee-length boot. I tie my hair into two pig tail with the tips curling naturally. I already finishes change and took a glance at my alarm clock, it show 8:00.

'Oh no…I only have five minutes to go class…' I thought as I go out from girl dorm.

**End Of Flashback**

I still running to class as I in deep thought.

'Look like…I having same dream about my past in this week…I hope today I get chance to make promise with them after schoo-'

**BUMP!**

My thought was got cut off when I bump someone and fell down.

"I am so sorry for bump to you. I am late for class right now that why-"  
>"Oi Polka, watch where are you going."<p>

I know that voice. I look up and see who I bump earlier. Oh no. it was my enemy.

"Hey are you listening to me, huh polkadots?" Yes it was NATSUME HYUUGA!

"I have a name and it is MIKAN SAKURA!" I yell.  
>"Tch. So noisy. You making me deaf, Polka."<br>"Do you understand that I have a name and it is M.I.K.A.N S.A.K.U.R.A" I spelling my name to him so that he understand.  
>"Tch. Are you think that I am a kid? Huh polkadots?" he smirk.<br>"Argrrrr….I will deal you later 'cause I already late for class" I say as I began to classroom.

**Arrive at classroom….**

I open the door and yell… "I SO SORRY I AM LATE FOR CLASS SO PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME A DETENTI-"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"OUCH! HOTARU, WHY ARE YOU HIT ME?!"  
>"Because of your loudness and teacher won't teaching us because there is a meeting." Hotaru say as she blow at her baka gun after shot.<p>

**End Of Mikan POV**

**Normal POV**

"Hoooootaaaaaruuuuuuuu!" Mikan run toward Hotaru to hug her in slow motion and….

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Ten shots of baka gun hit Mikan and Mikan flying across the class and hit the wall. As always Tobita Yuu a.k.a Iinchou comforting Mikan who right now crying. **(in anime style)**

"Daijoubu, Mikan-chan?" he says as Mikan nodding.  
>"Mou…Hotaru you meaning.." Mikan pouting then there are scream.<p>

"NATSUME-KUN! PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!"  
>"RUKA-KUNNNN! CAN I HUG YOU?!"<br>"NATSUME-KUNNN! MAKE ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR YOUR WIFE, PLEASEEE!"  
>"RUKA-KUN! MARRIED ME, PLEASE!"<p>

As always when Ruka and Natsume enter the classroom, there is always scream.

"Tch so noisy." Natsume says as he burn the tip hair of all his fan.

**End Of Normal POV**

**Mikan POV**

I saw Natsume and Ruka-pyon enter the classroom and there is scream and Natsume burn their hair. They walk to their seats beside my seat. I greet them.

"Good Morning Natsume and Ruka-pyon."  
>"Good Morning Sakura-san."<br>"Tch. Polka will you silent for a moment. Your voice make me deaf."  
>"YOU PERVERT OLD MAN!"<br>"Tch. Do I look like an old man to you?"  
>"YESSSS!"<p>

After greeting, Natsume and Ruka-pyon sit on their seats. I stare outside window and thinking about….

'Will I tell them about my secret and my past..? Hotaru too don't know about it. Hmmmmm….oh! alright I will do that…I decide already..' I thought. Of course Koko can't read my mind because of my alice.

**After School ( Still Mikan POV)**

I run toward my friends and my senpais, it is Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, Nonoko, Anna, Iinchou, Kitsumine, Koko, Sumire, Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai. They wait for me because I told them that I want to tell them something and wait under my favorite tree, Sakura Tree.

They saw me arrive and they all raise their brow at me. i panting hard because of running. Then I say to them.

"After dinner, will you all come to my room because I want to discuss something with you all, can you all come?" I ask as they look each others and they nod to me make me happy.

"Alright, don't forget it." I say as I separate from them and leave themdumbfounded.

**End Of Mikan POV**

**Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. *winking*<strong>

**Here the translate:**

**Konnichiwa = Hello  
>Iinchou = Class rep<br>Daijoubu = Are you alright?**


	9. Chapter 2

**Me: "****I'm bored ~****"**

**Natsume: "Oi, if you have time just update your story, moron~****"**

**Me: *vein pop* "****Oh yeahhhh….Hyuuga, do you want me to write you kiss Mikan-chan?****"**

**Natsume: "Yes, you must do tha-…Eh…WHAT!" *start to blush***

**Me: "Oh boy….Hyuuga-kun just showed his pervert side…" *chuckle* "MIKAN-CHAN! CAN YOU COME ****HERE?!****" *then Mikan pop out nowhere***

**Mikan: "****Did someone called me?"**

**Me: "****Yes…I am the one who call you…Nee, Mikan-chan…do you know that Hyuuga order to write he ki-" *cut off when see Natsume lit the fire on his palm***

**Natsume: "****Tell her and you will be burn chips." *angry***

**Me: "****Oh yaaa, bring it on." *pull out hose nowhere and splash water toward Natsume***

**Natsume: *start running away because scared of water***

**Mikan: *saw Natsume running away* "****What wrong with Natsume?"**

**Me: "****Don't worry about it Mikan-chan…it just he like a little kitty that afraid of water. Can you do the disclaimer, Mikan-chan?"**

**Mikan: "****Sure. Myui-chan don't own Gakuen Alice." *smile***

**Me: "****Thanks a lot Mikan-chan."**

**Mikan: "****You welcome.****"**

* * *

><p><strong>TIMES SKIP (After Dinner)<strong>

**Mikan POV**

I am inside my room waiting for them. Few minutes later, Hotaru first arrive then Iinchou and Ruka-pyon. Later Koko, Kitsumine and Sumire arrive. Nonoka and Anna follow after that. Then Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai arrive. But Natsume isn't arrive yet.

"Ruka-pyon, where Natsume?" I ask.  
>"I don't know where he is. Sorry Sakura-san." He reply with sad face.<br>"Don't worry maybe few minutes he will come." I says with smile. But Mikan don't know that Natsume was already arrive and hiding at tree beside her room.

Few minutes later…..

Everyone was tired waiting for Natsume but he don't come. So I have to continue my program without Natsume.

"Minna-san, why don't we start my discuss earlier?" I ask while they nod.

"Will you promise me something and it relate to my past?" I ask with sad face and I heard…

'What wrong with Mikan-chan/Mikan/Sakura-san/My kouhai/Polkadots?' they all have the same thought at the same time make me want to laugh but I hold it because it will make them curious. Ehhh? Polkadots?

I look at the tree beside my room and saw Natsume hiding there make me relieve because he agreed to arrive at my discuss.

"Can you all believe me and trust me no matter what happen?" I ask while look at them with hopeful eyes.

Tsubasa-senpai: Of course anything for my kouhai. *with happy face*  
>Misaki-senpai: I agreed with that old man. *point to Tsubasa-senpai*<br>Nonoka & Anna: Of course we will, Mikan-chan. *with happy face while hugging each other*  
>Ruka-pyon: I will always believe you and trust you <em>with all my heart. <em>*Blush at word _with all my heart*_

Sumire: I don't agreed with all of you and I will not trust or believe with this ugly. *point to me* But I heard she thought 'Of course I will believe and trust you because you like my little sister, you moron'

Koko & Kitsumine: *they only nodding when they replied my question*

Iinchou: I will support you whenever you go and I believe you because you like our family in class B. *open his arms like wanna to hug*  
>Hotaru: Of course we will, you dummy. *small smile*<p>

Natsume (thought): what wrong with polka?...of course we will believe her because she is our sunshine..

"Promise…?" I say.  
>"Promise." They all say unison including Hotaru and Natsume.<p>

"But why the promise we just make relate to your past?" Koko ask make everyone look at him then look at me with curious faces.

"It j-just that I can't tell you my past yet…"

"Why…are you don't trust us..?" Kitsumine ask.  
>"It not like that…I trust you all but…I just need more courage because I….afraid it will happen again…" I reply then my tears start flowing down and then wipe my tears quickly because I don't want to make them worry.<p>

Everyone look at me with sad face and then Hotaru pull out baka gun at me makes everyone sweat drops at this. "You will tell us even though it will takes few days, months or years and if not…you will know what will happen to you with my inventions." She say with emotionless face but her eyes betrayed her. It show worry and sad at the same time.

"H-hai Hotaru." I sweat drop. "Thanks Minna-san for hearing my discuss. That all I want to say" I say with bright smile as they all nod and leave my room. As they leaving, I start crying because remember about my past.

**End Of Mikan POV**

They all leave Mikan's room except Natsume. He still hiding and saw Mikan crying in her room. He feel worry about her but decide to leave her alone because SHE IS WANT TO BE ALONE RIGHT NOW.

**TIMES SKIP (2 Years Later)**

**At Class B…**

Mikan right now have bad feeling about today because 1) she wake up early than usual. 2) she surprise that she don't bump to NATSUME HYUUGA .

Mr. Narumi enter the class B and then dancing in front of class makes everyone thinks….

'Stop dancing you moron gay teacher..'

Of course Mikan won't think that but she just sweat drop at her _otoo-san _behavior.

Mr. Narumi stop dancing and clap his hands makes everyone snap from their thoughts. Then he announce something that make students class B happy and curious.

"Alright class, we have new student in this class. You can come in now." he said as a beautiful girl enter the classroom makes all the boys except Natsume and Ruka drooling at her.

As she come in, Mikan gasp in shock when she see the new student.

**Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Please wait for update and do not forget to review.<strong>


	10. Chapter 3

**Mikan: "****HOWALON~ I WANNA EAT HOWALON BUT I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH RABBITS! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!****" *her mouth turn into beak***

**Me: * give her chicken biscuit* "****Shut up will you. I want to get an idea about my story but you so noisy.****" *vein pop***

**Mikan: "****COO COO COOO COO COOO COOOOO!****"("you so mean just like natsume!") *pout*[just image chicken pout]**

**Me: "****Serve you right. I getting starving. I want to eat something****" *stand and walk to kitchen then suddenly I shallow something***

**Mikan: *give me chicken bisquit* "****Co coo coocoo cooo coo COOO!****"("if you hunger then eat THIS!")**

**Me: *my mouth turn into beak* "****Cooooo…coo cooo co cooco?****"("Agrrrr…you want to fight?") *jump toward Mikan like a cat***

**Mikan & Me: *start to fighting each other***

**Hotaru: *pop from nowhere* "****Look like these idiots understand their language…****" *sigh* "****…and start ****fighting…oh well, look like I will do the disclaimer.****" *take out remote control from nowhere and switch on then came an elephant with carry signboard***

* * *

><p><strong>$%$% Arishima Myui don't own Gakuen Alice $%$%<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru: "<span>Alright. I already doing it and you...<span>" *point at me* "...have to pay me for doing this."**

**Me: *nod and see her evil smile***

**Mikan & Me: *sweat drops***

* * *

><p>It already 2 years after they makes promise. Mikan already get courage more than enough and she decide to tell her friends about her past and her secret today but she somehow have bad feeling will happen today.<p>

**At Class B…**

Mikan right now have bad feeling about today because 1) she wake up early than usual. 2) she surprise that she don't bump to NATSUME HYUUGA .

Mr. Narumi enter the class B and then dancing in front of class makes everyone thinks….

'Stop dancing you moron gay teacher..'

Of course Mikan won't think that but she just sweat drop at her _otoo-san _behavior.

Mr. Narumi stop dancing and clap his hands makes everyone snap from their thoughts. Then he announce something that make students class B happy and curious.

"Alright class, we have new student in this class. You can come in now." said as a beautiful girl enter the classroom makes all the boys except Natsume and Ruka drooling at her.

As she come in, Mikan gasp in shock when she see the new student.

**Mikan POV**

I stare at new student and I feel familiar with her appearance. She has a long black hair to waist and beautidul ocean colour eyes. 'Just who is this girl..' I thought as tell her to introduce herself.

"My name is Asakura Meiko. 13 years old. Nice to meet you all." She says as I gasp in horror when she introduce her name.

'WHY IS SHE HERE?!' I thought loudly and accidently let my guard down. I see Koko cover his ears then look at me with please-don't-shout-all-of-sudden face. I sweat drop as I thought 'sorry' to him and I active my Nullification alice. I continue stare at Meiko.

"Any question for Meiko-chan?" ask as almost all the boys except Natsume and Ruka-pyon raise their hand.

Iinchou: What alice do you have?  
>Meiko: I have wind alice.<p>

Sumire: What your stars?  
>Meiko: I have 2 stars.<p>

Boy 1#: Do you have a boyfriend?  
>Meiko: No.<p>

And last question is…

Anna: Do you have a best friend?

Meiko stiff at Anna's question and hesitating to answer.

Meiko: I-I don't have.

After she answering, I feel so hurt but can't blame her because of _event_ happened in the past.

"Who want to be partner with Meiko-chan?" ask as all the boys raise their hand again…except Natsume and Ruka. I sweat drop at boys action and I saw Meiko smile. It make me relieve that she able to smile again after _that incident._

look around and stare at my seat. 'Oh please…don't make her my partner' I thought.

**End Of Mikan POV**

**Normal POV**

"Natsume, _Mikan-chan_ will be partner with Meiko-chan. Is that okay for you?" ask as Meiko flinch at name _Mikan_.  
>"Tch."<br>"I will take that as yes. Mikan-chan can you say something to Meiko-chan and raise your hand so she know who her partner?"

**Silent…...**

"Hello~ Mikan-chan?"

**Silent…**

"Earth to Mikan-chan~" Everyone look at Mikan as she snap from her deep thought.

**End Of Normal POV**

**Mikan POV**

I quickly snap from my thought when someone call my name. I look up and see everyone stare at me.

"Ummm…What is it, Narumi-sensei?"  
>"You will be Meiko's partner so please raise your hand so she know who her partner." He reply as I hesitating raise my hand.<p>

"Her name is Mikan Sakura and she is your partner." said as he point at me. Then Meiko nod a little and walk toward me. As she walking, I pray… 'I hope she don't recognize me…'

When she arrive in front of me and stare at me then suddenly she wide eyes.

"Y-you-" I cut her off so she don't continue what she gonna say or my past will reveal.

"NARUMI-SENSEI! CAN I GO TO NURSE OFFICE PLEASE?! I GOT STOMACHACE MAYBE BECAUSE I ATE 3 BIG BOX OF HOWALON! CAN I GO?!" I yelling maybe everyone in this building can hear me as everyone in class B cover their ears including Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, Meiko and Narumi-sensei from become deaf by loudness. Of course all of it just an act so I could run away from Meiko.

"Y-yes…you can go now…" said weakly.

"THANK YOU A LOT, NARUMI-SENSEI!" I yelled as I run out the class B. I run to nurse office and tell nurse that I sick(lie) and she told me to rest 'till I get heal. I sleep on bed and when I wake up, I already know that school already finish.

I walk out from nurse office and heading to my 3 stars room and I don't want to go dinner because Meiko will be there at café. As I walk, I thinking… 'What will happen to me after this…'

**End Of Mikan POV**

**Normal POV**

**At Café….**

Everyone worry about Mikan because of her strange behavior in class today.

"What with Sakura today? Her action so strange than usual." Sumire says.  
>"I heard she thought loudly that said WHY IS SHE HERE when that new student entered our classroom." Koko say as he point to Meiko who is eating right now makes everyone turn their heads including Natsume and Hotaru and stare at Meiko.<p>

Then Hotaru walk toward Meiko and pull out her baka gun and aim at her.

"Do you and the baka knew each other in the past?" Hotaru ask.  
>"Who the baka?" Meiko ask instead of answer.<br>"Mikan…" Meiko flinch.

"…Stop ask me a question. I am the one who ask you not you ask me. Now, answer my question…Do you and the baka knew each other in the past? You must answer me honestly if not…I will hit you with my baka gun."

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Meiko answer as she walk away then…

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

Meiko hear the sound and she cut into two all the baka gun bullets with her wind alice.

**End Of Normal POV**

**Hotaru POV**

I saw she cut into two all the baka gun bullets with her wind alice and it make me irritating.

'Even you won't tell anyone…I will find it on my own…HAHAHA..' I thought evilly as Koko read my mind shivering with fear.

'Just you wait…'

**End Of Hotaru POV**

**Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	11. Chapter 4

**Me: "****Here kitty kitty….where are you?****" *searching for my kitty cat***

**Ruka: *pop out nowhere* "****Arimhisa-san, what are you doing?"**

**Me: *look at Ruka* "****I search for my kitty cat since yesterday Nya went missing.****" *sad face***

**Ruka: "****Nya? What that? Is that your kitty's name?****"**

**Me: "****Yes…oh yeah, Ruka-kun you have Animal Pheromone Alice, right?****"**

**Ruka: "****Yes…what about it?****"**

**Me: "****Can you help me find Nya?****" *puppy eyes***

**Ruka: "****S-sure.****"**

**Me: *give him black cat's ears* "****You have to hear this because Nya don't like stranger ****without**** cat's ears.****"**

**Ruka: *blush* "****A-alright.****" *wear the cat's ears* "****N-nyaaaa~ where are you? Nyaaa~.****" *then hear sound flash***

**Me: *I take his picture while he search my kitty cat [actually it is a lie]* "****G-gomenne, Ruka-kun. I do this because I have to pay Hotaru [look at previous chapter…Hotaru do the disclaimer] or should I say I love do it…eehhh…n-not like that actually she blackmail me to do it.****" *start running away with the picture***

**Ruka: "****ARIMHISA-SAN!****" *run after me leaving his white rabbit alone***

**Ruka's bunny: *sweat drop* *then take out small signboard and it write…***

* * *

><p><strong>Arimhisa-san don't own Gakuen Alice. She only own her own character such as Asakura Meiko.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TIMES SKIP (1 Week Later After Meiko transfer)<strong>

Since Meiko transfer, Mikan always trying to get away from her makes her friends wondered. But not only that, Meiko also trying to get away from Mikan. Whenever the teachers gave homeworks to their students and tell them to do it with a partner, Meiko and Mikan always not talking each other and they finishes their homework so fast.

When they pass up their homeworks together to their teachers, they always walk separated and then run. They not bother look each other. But today is different, Mikan gather her courage to talk with Meiko and tell her to start over as friend again.

**Mikan POV**

I wake up so early because I can't sleep. I glance at my alarm clock, it show 7:15am. 45 minutes before school start so I take a long bath. After that, I wear my school uniform and go to eat my breakfast. I take glance at my alarm clock again, this time it show 7:45am. '20 minutes before school start…it better if I go to _that place_ to calm down for a while' I thought as I walk out from my room.

I walk and walk then I arrive at Sakura Tree. I sit under tree and I thought 'totemo kirei…' as I watching sakura petals falling down. This Sakura Tree always comfort me whenever I sad, nervous, angry and many else. This time I feel nervous because today I will try talk to Meiko and I hope that we can start over as friend. Sometimes I talk to Sakura Tree about my tree that makes people nearby think I'm crazy.

"Ne ne Sakura No Ki, today I feel so nervous because I will try talking to Meiko because I want become her friend again. I hope we can move on and start over again. I hopefully it success." I says as I touch Sakura Tree and close my eyes for a while. Then I open my eyes and see my watch, it show 8:00. I wide eyes and then rushing to class because I ALREADY LATE!

But she doesn't know that at Sakura Tree branch there black-raven hair boy with crimson eyes watch her and hear everything she said earlier.

I arrive and opening the door. "SENSEI! I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR LATEEEE!" I yelling as I enter my classroom. I look around and see the teacher has not arrived yet. "Where the teacher?" I ask and see Iinchou walk toward me.

"Mikan-chan, teacher won't arrive at class so early. Then it mean today you come to school so early. Good for you, Mikan-chan." He say as he smile at me. "Ohh…" I say as I return his smile with my smile. Then I run toward Hotaru who is now inventing something on her desk for hug.

**End Of Mikan POV**

**Normal POV**

"HOOOOTAAAAARUUUUUU!"

**Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!**

Mikan flying across the classroom and hit the wall and Iinchou comfort her. "Hotaru…you so mean but I love you so muchhhhh!" Mikan says with smile at Hotaru and she walk to her seat. Then come the 2 bishounen makes all the girl except Mikan, Hotaru and Meiko in class scream like there no tomorrow.

"KYAAAAA! RUKA-KUN, NATSUME-KUN CAN I SHAKE HAND WITH YOU TWO?!"  
>"RUKA-SAMAAAA! SMILE FOR MEEEEE!"<br>"NATSUME-KUNNNN! WILL YOU KISS MEEE!"

Natsume and Ruka ignore them and don't forget all fan's hair get burn by THE GREAT NATSUME. Both of them walk to their seats and then Mikan greet them.

"Ohayo, Natsume. Ohayo, Ruka-pyon." Mikan says with her wide smile. Natsume staring at Mikan when she greet them. Mikan notice it but she just pretend don't see it because everyone thought that she is idiot so she just acting become baka-Mikan.

**(Actually, Mikan is genius person. In the past before her parents died, she is an idiot but she change herself to genius because she afraid that enemy will come after her again. Being an idiot in the past, she so dense that doesn't know which enemy and foe. Her mother got killed because her careless, if she know that man is an enemy, she won't let him enter her house in the past. She blame and won't forgive herself for everything that happened in the past.)**

"Ohayo, Sakura-san." Ruka greet back with smile as he petting his white bunny then sit on his seat.  
>"Tch." Natsume say then sit on his seat too."Natsume, you should greet back when people greet you." Mikan pout and then turn her head to look at Meiko who right now talking with Anna and Nonoko. Natsume notice that Mikan look at Meiko with sad and pain eyes make he want to do something to Mikan.<p>

"Oi." Mikan turn her head and look at Natsume.  
>"What do you want?" Mikan says as she raise her brow.<br>"Come closer. I have something to tell you." he says as Mikan's head closer to Natsume.  
>"You are annoying, Polka." He says as he lit the fire on tip of Mikan's hair. Then Mikan stand up from her seat and run like crazy people.<p>

"AHHHHHHH! FIRE! THERE ARE FIRE ON MY HAIR! HELPPPPP!" everyone in the class look at Mikan. Some of it look at Mikan with shock face, worry face and amusing face as Mikan run out the classroom and go to search water.

She already find the water and splash on her head but it already a bit too late, her hair turn into afro. She so angry and go to girl's dorm. She go to her room to repair her hair into normal. It takes 15 minutes to repair it. When it done, she go back to class B and get scold by Jinno-sensei because she already late.

She walk to her seat and she glare hard at Natsume as she see Natsume smirk at her. As she sit on her seat, she stare outside the window and thinking about something as Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Meiko stare at her.

**After School**

Mikan walk toward Meikowho right now pack her textbook to her bag school.

"Meiko…." Meiko flinch at the voice who call her name.  
>"…I want to talk to you about…." Mikan says as she see Meiko shaking badly.<p>

All the classmates including Natsume and Hotaru look at they both because this is the first time Mikan talk to Meiko since Meiko transfer in this school. They all pretending doing something but actually they eavesdropping at Mikan and Meiko converstion.

"….Can both of us start over as friend?..." Meiko drop her textbook from her hands makes her all classmates stop pretending and look at her.  
>"….and can we forget what happened in the past?" Mikan ask as Meiko snap.<p>

"YOU WANT TO START OVER?! HUH! AND YOU WANT ME TO FORGET WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST?! HOW COULD I FORGET IT SO EASILY AFTER I SAW IN FRONT OF MY EYES THAT YOU-" Meiko was cut off.

"Please don't say it….I don't want my friends know about _that_…please?"  
>"So you still don't have tell them yet, huh? I will tell them that you-"<p>

**SLAP!**

Meiko was cut off when Mikan slap her right cheek makes everyone in the class B shock including Natsume, Hotaru and Meiko. Meiko touch her right cheek and yell at Mikan.

"YOU REALLY SUCH A MONSTER!" She yell as she look at Mikan who right now crying.  
>"YOU SO CRUEL AND STOP SAYING ANYMORE THAN THIS! I only…" <em>sob<em> "….want both of us start over as…." _sob_ "….friend but if you don't want to…" _sob_ "…then it okay…" Mikan crying with her head look down and she tremble with angry mixed sad as she start run out from classroom leaving Meiko who right now shaking as she slowly cry then Meiko packing her things and run out from classroom same as Mikan.

They both leave all their classmates dumbfounded.

They blink…

Again blink. Then….

'WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING JUST NOW?!' they all thought in unison.

**End Of Normal POV**

**Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Please wait for update and don't forget to review.<strong>

**Translate:**

**Totemo kirei: Very beautiful  
>Sakura no ki: Cherry blossoms tree<br>Bishounen: Handsome youth  
>Ohayo: Good morning<strong>


	12. Chapter 5

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. I only own character name 'Asakura Meiko'. Please read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan POV<strong>

I run and run. Don't know where to go. I stop running to see my whereabout and I see the beautiful tree. That tree has leaves with shape moon and star, it so beautiful. I walk toward it then that tree slowly glowing.

'W-what is happening?' I thought panicky as the tree stop glowing. Then suddenly I heard a voice.

"Young child, what are you doing here?"  
>"W-who are you and where are you?"<br>" I am a tree and you stading in front of me, young child." I look shock.  
>"Y-you can talking." I point at that tree.<br>"Yes I can. What your name, young child?"  
>"Mikan Sakura. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tree."<br>"You not scare of me?"  
>"Why should I?"<br>"Because every time I spoke to someone, they always running away."  
>"I not scare of you. maybe because I always talking to Sakura Tree."<p>

"Hahaha. You such an interesting young child. What make you in this place?" I stiff then I start crying.  
>"Young child, why are you crying?"<br>"It was like this…." I says as I sit in front of Mr. Tree.

**End Of Mikan POV**

**Normal POV**

Mikan tell to Mr. Tree about what happened to her today and about her past because she seem like to trust even though both of them just met but Mikan already trust it.

"….and that what happened to me." Mikan says as she still crying.  
>"So that what happened…"Mr. Tree says as he thought 'Look like this child almost broke but she still act stronger to through this all. I want to do something to her…alright I will do <em>that.<em>'  
>"…do you want me to check your fortune-teller. Maybe in the future you will get happiness."<br>"I did love to!" Mikan says as she wipe her tear then smile at Mr. Tree.

"Okay, let's get start." Mr. Tree says as he start glowing. After few second, Mr. Tree stop glowing.  
>"U-um…" a bit hesitate to say it.<br>"So what I get good fortune or bad fortune, which one?" Mikan asking as Mr. Tree more hesitate to answer her.  
>"But before that, you must promise me that you must act stronger after this." Mr. Tree says as Mikan nodding.<p>

"You get the bad fortune. There more painful or sadness in the future that will make you fall apart so you must act stronger to trough that all." Mr. Tree says as Mikan wide eyes then she slowly crying.

"I am so sorry." Mr. Tree says as Mikan shake her head then wipe her tears again.

"It not your fault…." Mikan says with her sad smile. "….um…can I go back to my class because my things was left behind?"  
>"Yes, you can go."<br>"Thank you." Mikan says as she stand up and then she running back to Class B. As she running, she crying silently.

**End Of Normal POV**

**Mikan POV**

I already arrive at front Class B's door and I take a peek inside the classroom to see if my friends still here. Then she see all her friend including her sempais inside the class. I wipe my tears then I start to put my façade. Just I want to open the door, I get bad feeling then I stop what I doing earlier and stare the door. Then I heard my friends talking about me make me curious. I make my right ear closer to the door and eavesdropping them.

**End Of Mikan POV**

**Normal POV**

"What wrong with Mikan-chan and Meiko-chan?" Anna ask makes everyone irritating. "You know Umenomiya-san, just stop asking the same question over and over again." Sumire says as many vein pop on her head. "Yeah that right Anna-chan, you ask the same question about 15 times already." Nonoko says as she patting Anna's back.

"B-but-" Anna whine.  
>"No buts. And anyone who ask the same question, I will hit you with my new update baka gun" Hotaru says as she held out her baka gun toward them.<br>"H-hai." Everyone except Natsume says in unison.  
>"Do Asakura-san relate any to Mikan's past?" Ruka ask as he petting his bunny.<p>

**SILENCE~**

"Maybe ~" Koko and Kitsumine says in unison make silence atmosphere broke. "Anyway that has nothing to do with us, right? Why we must worry with _Sakura-san_?" Mochiage says as he make disgusting face when he said _Sakura-san._

"But Mikan-chan make me worry ~" Anna says with worry face. "It true. That baka always make everyone worry about her…." Hotaru says with emotionless face. Mikan is so happy that her friends except Mochiage worry about her. As Mikan want to open the door and tell her friends that she is fine, she so shock when Hotaru continue her words.

"….that why I hate her so much. She so annoying." As Hotaru says that, Mikan feel like there a gun shot on her heart. Everyone exchange look each other then….

"Hotaru, you too hate Mikan-chan too?" Nonoko ask with grin. "What? Of course I hate her. She always get my nerve. Not only that, she also always get many attention like she is important person to other people." Hotaru reply with her emotionless face but her eyes betrayed her, the eyes that showed with full of hatred.

"Wait a minute. So this mean Imai-san and Ogasawara-san hate Sakura-san?" Sumire ask with amusing face as Hotaru and Nonoko nodding their heads. "Not only you two. Me too hate _that girl_. _That girl _always makes people trouble because of _her_. _That girl _alwaysbring bad fortune to other people." Sumire says with angry.

"I agree with you three. Sakura-san so annoying. AGRRRR!" Ruka say as he already snap. As Ruka, Sumire, Nonoko and Hotaru bad mouthing Mikan, other people just look at them with amusing.

"I agree with your opinion of _that girl_." Koko says out loud. Everyone look at Koko then glare at him.

"What? I just read your thought loud because everyone think the same including me." Koko says with serious face make everyone want to laugh because that so unlike him but can't laugh because this is topic about Mikan.

"So this mean all of us hate Mikan?" Anna ask. "What do you mean _all of us_? Doesn't you the one who worry about Mikan?" Hotaru ask. "That all only acting or should I say pretending worry to Mikan. All about Mikan, I only pretending became her friend because everyone loves her but look like it you Hotaru, why you pretending became her best friend?" Anna say and ask Hotaru as Hotaru roll her eyes.

"Because I want to test my invention on her if it success or unsuccess." She reply as Mikan more sad and feel hurt. 'So I am just an object to you…huh, Hotaru…' Mikan thought as she want to cry but hold back.

"Which one of us hate Mikan or despite her, raise your hand?" Hotaru ask as she raise her hand then following by Mochiage, Nonoko, Sumire, Ruka, Anna, Koko, Kitsumine, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai and the last person is Natsume.

After that, Mikan feel like she see nothing but darkness and she keep listening her friends talking about her even though she want to run away but couldn't because her body don't want to move.

"_That girl_ don't deserve to get love from other people or should she love other people. She unworthy to get it." Natsume says as everyone nod their heads.

This time Mikan can move because of Natsume's words. 'How could you…say that..? Even thought I love you so much….' Mikan thought as she began to run. As she run, she thought loudly….

'MY FRIENDS JUST BETRAYED ME!'

**End Of Normal POV**

**Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for update so late. *bowing*<strong>

**If you have any question about this story, just try to ask me. I will try my best to answer you. And don't forget to review.**


End file.
